


I wanna touch you

by shadowkatja



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Роберту кажется, что приём у Финка станет одним из отвратительнейших дней в его жизни. Роберту не кажется.





	I wanna touch you

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в соавторстве с Риной Раух, но у нее нет аккаунта на AO3.

 

      Сегодня у Розалинд особенный день: совсем скоро её школа для девушек, которые собираются пойти по стопам мисс Лютес и стать учёными, будет открыта. Любезный, но всё же такой же неприятный, Иеремия Финк устраивает в честь этого праздничный вечер, куда приглашены все влиятельные люди Колумбии. Это всего лишь дорогой праздник для спонсоров, не более, но Роза сияет.  
  
      Она не большая любительница подобных мероприятий, но сегодня — её день. Её, несомненно, успешный проект и она сама будут в центре всеобщего внимания. Она обожает комплименты, особенно комплименты её работе, и собирается получить их сегодня сполна.  
  
      Напоследок, ещё один взгляд в зеркало — проверить точно ли всё в порядке. Непривычно распущенные волосы, уложенные крупными локонами, свежее лицо, лишь слегка тронутое пудрой, сияющие глаза и довольно смелое для неё платье. Словно это и не она отражается в зеркале, а какая-то другая Роза из параллельной реальности.  
  
      — Дорогая сестрица, ты сегодня просто обворожительна, как и всегда — Роберт бесшумно подходит, и, положив руки ей на плечи, не может оторвать глаз от их отражения.  
  
      Очаровательная Розалинд и Роберт под стать ей — такой же очаровательный и энергичный в новом костюме в тон её платью и с зачёсанными назад волосами он напоминает юношу из элитной семьи.   
  
      Они выглядят, как пара. Они и есть пара, во всех смыслах этого слова.  
  
      Он стряхивает незаметную пылинку с её наряда и подает ей пальто:  
  
      — Но если мы не поторопимся, то опоздаем.  
  
      — Синий цвет оказался удачным выбором, — Роза ещё раз проводит рукой по приятной ткани платья и с улыбкой смотрит на Роберта. — Ты так не думаешь?  
  
      — Это сапфировый.  
  
      — Не начинай, Роберт.  
  
      — Я не начинаю, но синий — слишком обширное понятие для описания этого цвета. Вывеска на книжном тоже синяя, но разве это один цвет? Ты ошиблась.  
  
      Розалинд показательно закатывает глаза и, ничего не ответив, проходит мимо него на улицу. Роберт не хотел расстраивать её в такой важный вечер, но просто не смог сдержаться и не поправить — он делает это совершенно непроизвольно. Ему хочется добавить, что, возможно, она перепутала цвета из-за тусклого света в доме, но вряд ли это поможет, скорее наоборот, усугубит ситуацию. Да и маловероятно, что Роза будет долго дуться по этому поводу. Но в том, что она ему это припомнит, когда он будет меньше всего этого ждать, Роберт не сомневается. В этом вся его сестрица.   
  
      Многочисленные гости уже собрались и с нетерпением ждут появления главной звезды этого вечера — легендарной Розалинд Лютес. Девушки и юноши весело обсуждают с кем сегодня придёт учёная: с кавалером или опять с Робертом. Финк с энтузиазмом поддерживает разговоры об этом и даже поставил немаленькую сумму на то, что прекрасная Роза снова притащит своего братца. Нет, он ни в коем случае не имеет ничего против Роберта, но искренне уверен, что мисс Лютес пора найти себе более подходящего кавалера.   
  
      И, конечно же, он оказался прав — Роза входит в его дом под руку с Робертом.  
  
      Когда Лютесы появляются, все присутствующие на секунду задерживают дыхание. Они даже не могли представить, что обычно консервативная в одежде пара может выглядеть так. А распущенные волосы Розалинд совершенно лишают их дара речи — никто и никогда не видел её без строгого пучка. Брат с сестрой больше похожи на мистических существ, пришедших с изнанки, чем на обыкновенных людей.  
  
      — Не буду скрывать своего восхищения, — Иеремия подходит поприветствовать своих долгожданных гостей. — Вы сегодня превзошли самих себя!  
  
      Он пожимает руку Роберту и запечатлевает долгий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони Розалинд. Лютесы отвечают сдержанными улыбками, и Розалинд благодарит Финка за этот прекрасный приём и за помощь, которую он ей этим оказывает.  
  
      — Не стоит благодарности, дорогая, для меня это совершенно ничего не стоит, — в голосе Финка сахара хватит на пару бочек сиропа. — Веселье только начинается! Надеюсь, вы останетесь с нами до конца вечера.   
  
      Лютесы продолжают улыбаться, и Розалинд делает это куда охотнее, что дико раздражает Роберта. Он не может объяснить причин, но его не покидает предчувствие, что сегодняшний вечер станет одним из самых ужасных. Но для Розы это важно и, кажется, ей всё нравится, а значит, он потерпит липкую атмосферу этого мероприятия.  
  
      Спустя минут десять он уже жалеет о своём решении. Буквально все посчитали своим долгом выразить своё восхищение работой и внешним видом главной учёной Колумбии. И Роберт уверен, что куда больше они восхищены именно её внешним видом — она приковывает взгляды. Отнюдь не невинные.   
  
      С одной стороны Роберт горд, что проект его сестры нашёл такой огромный отклик не только среди простых горожан, но и среди влиятельных людей — ему ли не знать, как для учёных важно хорошее финансирование. Но, чёрт возьми, почему они вообще решили, что их восхищение важно для Розы? Почему она так ослепительно сияет и счастливо улыбается всем вокруг? И почему так мало внимания уделяет ему?  
  
      Роберт продолжил бы составлять нескончаемый список вопросов в голове, если бы их не прервала внезапно начавшаяся музыка. Удивлённых гостей тут же успокоил мелодичный голос хозяина дома.  
  
      — Леди и джентльмены, давайте же не будем стесняться и начнём танцевать! Ведь музыка моего любимого брата, Альберта Финка, создана именно для этого!  
  
      Все присутствующие тут же начинают искать себе пару для совместного танца. Роберт удовлетворённо выдыхает, Роза уж точно выберет…  
  
      — Моя дорогая, вы же на правах главной звезды этого мероприятия не откажитесь открыть этот вечер со скромным хозяином дома и вашим главным поклонником? — Иеремия протягивает руку, несомненно, радостной Розалинд, — Без вашего внимания я просто погибну!  
  
      — Ох, не преувеличивайте.  
  
      Роза, смеясь, идёт на середину зала вместе с Финком, и Роберт чувствует, что его словно облили ледяной водой. Это вообще его Розалинд? Этому, конечно, есть логичное объяснение.   
  
      Финк — хозяин и организатор этого вечера, а значит было бы очень некультурно отказать ему в танце. Да, всё именно так. И смеётся она с ним лишь потому, что так нужно по этикету. И танцует она с ним так легко и энергично лишь потому, что все на них смотрят, а сегодня ей хочется блистать. И позволяет сократить дистанцию, совсем чуть-чуть, буквально на сантиметр — Роберт, жадно вглядывающийся в их танец, конечно, это замечает — лишь потому, что не хочет портить вечер выяснением отношений. Всё правильно и логично. И от всех этих логичных выводов у Роберта белеют костяшки, настолько сильно он сжимает кулаки.   
  
      Дыхательные упражнения помогают унять странное неприятное чувство в груди, но ненадолго. Он с трудом дожидается окончания танца.  
  
      — Боже, Розалинд, вы восхитительно танцуете, может быть, возьмёте меня в ученики? — Иеремия не сводит с неё глаз.  
  
      Он флиртует с его сестрой. Чёртов мешок с деньгами флиртует с Розалинд!   
  
      — У неё много работы, ещё одна обуза ей лишь повредит.  
  
      Розалинд с Финком удивлённо смотрят на него. Роберт сам не ожидал, что скажет это вслух, и когда он уже собирается извиниться за грубость, к их компании подходит Альберт.  
  
      — Вы с моим братом просто волшебно танцевали! Никогда не мог и подумать, что он может так двигаться, годы, так сказать, уже не те.  
  
      — Очень смешно, братишка. Завидуешь, что мисс Лютес уделила мне время в отличие от тебя? — Финк с ухмылкой смотрит на Альберта, а потом переводит взгляд на Роберта.  
  
      Вот ублюдок! Розе, наверное, не понравилось бы, если бы она узнала, о чём сейчас думает Роберт. Она не приемлет подобные эпитеты, хотя иногда ему кажется, что она сама еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь эдакое. Особенно в постели. Впрочем, он уже не уверен, что знает,  _что_  ей действительно нравится.  
  
      — Я могу исправить это прямо сейчас.  
  
      Альберт обворожительно улыбается и, получив согласие, уводит Розу танцевать под следующую мелодию.   
  
      На этот раз Роберт чувствует кипяток: щёки пылают, а руки не находят себе места, словно с них облезает кожа.   
  
      Финк сочувственно хлопает его по плечу:  
  
      — Вы же не ожидали, что  _такая_  женщина будет тихо стоять с вами в сторонке? Полно, Роберт. Вы и так видите её каждый день, дайте и нам насладиться обществом мисс Лютес.  
  
      Роберт его не слушает, всё его внимание приковано к танцующей паре. К очень красивой танцующей паре — на фоне тёмного костюма Альберта Розалинд сверкает.  
  
      Омерзительно.  
  
      Его пугают собственные злобные чувства по отношению к партнерам Розы по танцам, и, вообще, ко всем присутствующим мужчинам, которые, несомненно, только и ждут случая, чтобы пригласить её. Ох, он точно может чувствовать их желание взять за руку его сестру. Все эти отвратительные скучные людишки так и норовят завладеть её вниманием, но Роберт не такой, как они. Он-то действительно заслуживает всё то, что она сейчас им так беспечно раздаривает.  
  
      Когда эта бесконечная музыка заканчивается, Роберт уже где-то на грани. Альберт продолжает ей что-то рассказывать, когда ведёт её обратно. Иеремия не скрывая своей ревности, замечает, что Роза куда охотнее танцевала с ним, а не с его братом. Тот возражает, и они начинают абсолютно неприлично делить внимание Розалинд.  
  
      Они все над ним издеваются. Этот вечер просто не может быть хуже.  
  
      Тем временем к ним приближается группа явно смущённых юношей. Их совсем не тихие перешёптывания слышны на весь зал:  
  
      — Ну, давай же!  
  
      — Нет, я не буду!  
  
      — Чего боишься, вот она стоит уже рядом.  
  
      Похоже, это ребята из физико-технической академии — старшего брата той школы, что открывает Роза — курса с первого, совсем ещё не оперившиеся птенцы, которые хотят «потрогать» знаменитую мисс Лютес.   
  
      Розалинда улыбается мальчишкам и манит их пальцем:  
  
      — Не стесняйтесь, я с удовольствием с вами потанцую.  
  
      Последняя капля.  
  
      — Юноши, — голос Роберта мрачен и серьёзен, — мисс Лютес не будет ни с кем из вас танцевать. И если у вас есть хоть крохотные зачатки разума в ваших бестолковых головах, то вы сейчас же уйдёте в другой конец зала.  
  
      И без того красные щёки Розы, становятся ещё ярче.  
  
      — Роберт! — она чувствительно щиплет его, и вкладывает свою ладонь в уже протянутую руку юноши. — Не обращайте внимания на моего брата, он сегодня что-то не в духе.  
  
      Может всё изменилось и Роберт, её верный напарник и искусный любовник, она же сама об этом говорила, больше не представляет для неё никакого интереса? Всеобщее внимание вскружило ей голову? Нет, такого не могло случиться, он же знает её. Она же любит его, а он любит её. Так какого дьявола она сейчас танцует не с ним?  
  
      То ли от нервов, то ли от неумения, юноша танцует просто ужасно, и когда он в третий раз наступает Розе на ногу, Роберт направляется к ним.  
  
      — Хватит! — он выдергивает Розалинд из чужих рук, и смотрит на юношу таким взглядом, что тот считает нужным как можно скорее удалиться.  
  
      — Ты уже достаточно меня наказала, тебе не кажется?! — он пожалеет о каждом произнесённом слове, но это будет потом. Роберт понял её игру лишь секунду назад, и это больнее всего. — Всё это представление лишь из-за простого замечания о цвете платья? Розалинд, боже, ты серьёзно? Или, может быть, ты нашла мне достойную замену?  
  
      А музыка продолжает играть, ведь танец ещё не закончился, но никто уже не танцует. Вокруг Лютесов образуется круг из любопытных: они не хотят пропустить такое развлечение.  
  
      Но ни Розалинд, ни Роберт, продолжающий сжимать её запястье, не обращают внимания на собравшихся шакалов, жаждущих скандалов и сплетен.   
  
      — Роберт, о чём ты вообще говоришь? Ради всего святого, лучшего бы нашёл себе пару для танцев, я уверена, тебе не отказала бы ни одна девушка в этом зале, и весело провёл время.  
  
      — Какое коварство с твоей стороны, моя драгоценная сестра. Ты прекрасно всё понимаешь, просто хочешь меня помучить. И ты своего добилась — ты сделала мне больно.  
  
      — Ещё хоть одно слово, и я клянусь…  
  
      Начинает играть следующая, более динамичная, более тягучая и страстная мелодия. То, что нужно. Роберт делает небольшой шаг, приближаясь к Розалинд на абсолютно неприличное расстояние. Лицом к лицу.  
  
      — Потанцуй же, наконец-то, со мной.  
  
      — А что будет, если я откажусь?  
  
      — Я отпущу тебя, и ты упустишь шанс показать всем этим неумехам на что ты способна, — он притягивает её ещё ближе и охрипшим голосом шепчет. — Прошу, Роза, всего один танец.  
  
      Она опускает руки ему на плечи и отвечает:  
  
      — Покажи им, как нужно со мной танцевать, чтобы мне понравилось.  
  
      А в её глазах плещется буря, которая не собирается утихать ни на секунду.  
  
      Роберт резко разворачивает её к себе спиной, и, не оставляя расстояния между, легко касается губами обнажённой шеи — абсолютно невинно, но совершенно точно чересчур для подобного мероприятия — и она чувствует его улыбку. Кто-то явно не хочет скрывать свои настоящие чувства к любимой сестре и собирается рискнуть. Это удивляет Розу гораздо больше, чем внезапно вспыхнувшая ревность Роберта, но она не против, сколько можно скрываться в конце-концов.  
  
      Она запрокидывает голову ему на плечо:  
  
      — Если ты надеешься, что я так просто прощу тебе эти необоснованные приступы ревности на публике, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, братец.  
  
      — Я не ревную.  
  
      Разворот, и руки Роберта крепче сжимают талию Розалинд. Даже через корсет она чувствует, какие они горячие. Не ревнует, конечно же, он не ревнует. Ни капельки.  
  
      Она обольстительно улыбается и выдыхает ему на ухо:  
  
      — Руки, Роберт, руки.  
  
      — Да, точно, ты же больше любишь, когда они у тебя на бёдрах — он спускает руки чуть ниже, оставаясь где-то на грани рамок приличия.  
  
      Розалинд смеётся:  
  
      — Помни, что мы не дома.  
  
      Роберт устало вздыхает — разве он может об этом забыть.   
  
      Их танец больше напоминает схватку: воздух вокруг просто звенит от напряжения между этими двумя. Окружающим почти неловко, но они не могут оторвать взгляд от этого будоражащего чувства даже самых правильных личностей зрелища.  
  
      Смотрите внимательно, вы больше нигде и никогда такого не увидите.  
  
      Жаркое дыхание на её шее, нахальные взгляды на её губах, которые она непроизвольно облизывает, потемневшие глаза, прикосновения по всему телу — всё, что она любит, выставленное напоказ.  
  
      Это возбуждает ещё сильнее. Если бы она могла, она бы оставила следы укусов на его шее, чтобы он надолго запомнил этот танец. Каков наглец. Ему нужно будет всё хорошенько разъяснить по дороге домой. И, может быть, дома ещё парочку раз.  
  
      Когда звучат последние ноты, Роберт останавливается и прижимает Розалинд к себе:  
  
      — Мы сейчас же уйдем отсюда.  
  
      В тишине, прерываемой лишь тяжёлым дыханием раскрасневшихся Лютесов, раздаются аплодисменты. Кто-то даже свистит.   
  
      — Кто бы мог подумать, что вы на такое способны! В вас намного больше страсти, чем я думал, — Иеремия пожимает руку Роберту. — Я и не подозревал, что вы испытаете  _такие_  чувства к своей сестре.  
  
      Роза неловко улыбается. Кажется, всё это было немного слишком.  
  
      — Мы, пожалуй, пойдём домой. Спасибо вам огромное, это был чудесный вечер, — Розалинд тащит брата в сторону выхода.  
  
      Сегодня танцев с неё достаточно.  
  


***

  
      — Как тебе в голову могла прийти мысль, что я тебя специально мучаю?  
  
      — То есть ты мучила меня не специально?  
  
      Роза смотрит на него недоумевающим взглядом и слегка толкает локтём:  
  
      — Роберт, ты дурак.  
  
      Роберт с грустной улыбкой утыкается ей в волосы и вдыхает её запах. Он уже понял, что он непроходимый дурак, который придумал себе невесть чего. И это не самое приятное открытие.  
  
      Они сидят на скамейке, с интересом наблюдая за огнями ночной Колумбии. Она сейчас удивительно красива и спокойна. Лишь шелест листвы и далекий треск подстанций нарушают умиротворенную тишину. Большинство людей находятся на том самом званом вечере, с которого они так быстро сбежали. Роза не жалеет о своём решении, она получила достаточно комплиментов и внимания, и тем более у неё уже болели ноги от танцев в этих неудобных туфлях и дышать становилось всё труднее. Из-за такого количества гостей даже в доме Финка быстро стало очень душно, да и этот чёртов корсет, который она мечтает поскорее снять. Но у неё есть ещё одно важное дело: погулять с Робертом и выяснить столь интригующую её информацию.  
  
      — И всё-таки ты ревнуешь.  
  
      — Роза… — Роберт тяжело вздыхает, — ну конечно я тебя ревную. Ты умная, восхитительная женщина. И, к тому же, официально не замужем, так что…  
  
      Она улыбается — он признался.  
  
      — Глупо.  
  
      Роберт внимательно разглядывает её. В лунном свете она выглядит словно фейри, о которых мама читала ему в детстве, и изображения которых он так часто рисовал — совершенно неземная.  
  
      — Почему глупо?  
  
      — Я люблю только тебя, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, ты для меня очень важен, и я бы не променяла тебя на другого мужчину. И я бы ни за что не стала наказывать тебя за какую-то фразу про цвет платья, — она слегка сжимает его ладонь и хитро улыбается уголками губ, — по крайней мере, на публике.  
  
      Как он посмел усомниться в Розе?   
  
      — Моя драгоценная сестра простит своего непутёвого брата? — он целует её оголённое плечо.  
  
      Роберт не может не извиниться, потому что вёл себя отвратительно, хотя не может не признать, что их танец вышел достаточно…пикантным. Но зная Розалинду, она уже его простила. Себя она прощает быстро.  
  
      — Когда вернёмся домой, тут же снимешь с меня это платье. Оно, конечно, прекрасно на мне сидит, но жутко неудобное.  
  
      — Возможно, я могу начать делать это прямо сейчас? — его рука тянется к завязкам корсета.  
  
      — Роберт!  
  
      Какие-то случайные прохожие улюлюкают, застав целующуюся на скамейке парочку. Но Лютесы не замечают никого вокруг. Сегодня у них особенный день.


End file.
